The present invention relates to ultraviolet (UV) reactors, and more particularly, to a UV reactor operating with ultraviolet light emitting diode (UV-LED).
Ultraviolet (UV) reactors-reactors that contains UV radiation-are applied to many photoreactions, photocatalytic reactions, and photo-initiated reactions. One of the main applications of UV reactors is for water and air purification. In particular, UV reactors have emerged in recent years as one of the best water treatment alternatives. UV reactor systems currently operating use low- and medium-pressure mercury lamps.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit radiation of a single wavelength. With recent advances in LED technology, they may be designed to generate UV radiation at different wavelengths, which include the wavelength for DNA absorption as well as a wavelength that can be used for photocatalyst activation. UV-LEDs have many advantages compared to traditional mercury UV lamps, including a compact and robust design, lower voltages and power requirements, and the ability to tum on and off with high frequency. The UV-LEDs advantages make them an attractive alternative for replacing UV lamps in UV reactor systems. This replacement also makes possible the development of novel UV reactors with new applications.
The performance of UV-LED reactors (reactors that operate with UV-LEDs as a source of UV radiation) may significantly improve with optimizations to the reactor geometry, the reactor hydrodynamics, and UV radiation distribution. Unlike UV lamps, UV-LEDs are radiation sources with individual small sizes. They may be positioned in a reactor with a higher degree of freedom compared to the arrangement of UV lamps.